FemChase and Jack
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: I wanted to make a fic where Chase gets gender-bend instead of Jack so here it is: Chi (FemChase) is board with listening to Jack rant and gets him to use his mouth for something better.


**AN:** Okay it really bugs me how when in gender-bend fic (when only one in the couple is gender-bend) Jack is always the one that gets gender-bend so this will probably be the first of many dabbles in relation to female Chase aka Chi. (Woot for two o'clock in the morning inspiration)

_**Special thanks to Diamonheart31**_

Chi rolled her eyes sitting on her bed, as Jack paced back and forth in her room ranting about the latest string of insults the monks had thrown at him that day.

Chi crossed one leg over the other, the lower parts of her black and gold kimono inspired nights rob sliding off her legs a little. The empress of darkness leaning forwarded resting her elbow on her leg and her chin upon her palm, watching her current concubinage bluster over Raimondo calling him a noob. Chi understood that the word was an insult, but didn't care enough to actually look up what it meant, the insult had only been around for maybe a few decades and she doubted it would stay around for too many more.

As entertaining as some of Jack's rants could be, this one was not one of them, and she was quickly growing board with listening to him.

"Spicer" Chi barked, the teen instantly shutting up and faced her "How about you use your mouth for something more important" Chi suggested, seductively spreading her legs.

Jack face turned into a bright crimson colour, one that nearly matched his hair, before he was down on his knees before her, using speed that Chi was sure some warriors would be envious of.

The Empress petted his head, like a good little dog. The top right of her robe sliding down her shoulder "Now get to work" she purred opening her legs wider the lower sections of her robe sliding up her thigh.

Jack eagerly lean forward and begin with sucking her cilt.

"That's a good boy" Chi purred, falling into a moan when Jack started swirling his tongue. Her dragon tail started to form as it slide out of her robe and rubbed against the tent in Jack's pants. "hmmm if you do a good job mmm I just might let you cum inside of me tonight" she told him, knowing dogs always worked best with rewards.

Jack's efforts double in an instant, moving his tongue down to her pussy and eating her out like a starving man. Jack may not have been doing this kind of thing with his evil idol for long but he was a quick study especially when he was very eager to learn. His efforts rewarded with waves of moans from the dark empress.

Chi fell back onto her bed clutching the teen's hair, moaning his name. Her tail swatting his hand away from Jack's pants when she felt him attempting to touch himself. She wanted him nice and hard for later, and Jack didn't try touching himself again. Her legs curled over his shoulders, pulling him closer as his tongue explored deeper into her pussy. Her tail wrapped around his waist as his tongue worked in her pussy, Chi hitting her climax with a powerful cry, cumming into his mouth.

Jack gave her pussy a few more licks as Chi came down from her orgasim, before pulling away. "Thanks for the juice" he said licking his lips.

"You're welcome" Chi replied plopping herself on her elbows, looking down at him as she uncurled her tail from around his waist "Now take off all your clothes" she order.

And Jack did so as quickly as he could, Chi smirking seeing his cock so hard and needy. She remembered the first time she saw it and how she was pleasantly surprised by the size.

"Get your cock into my pussy" she order and added "but once you're all the way in your not allowed to move until I tell you too" and like a good obedient dog he did as he was told. Pushing his cock all the way into her tight, soaking pussy, the teen trembling a little trying to stay in control and do as commanded.

Chi opened her robe revealing her plump breast and smooth golden skin "You know what to do" she purred, oh and he did, feeling her up in many pleasurable ways. It also didn't hurt that the teen was always eager to prove he was good at foreplay, though he always wanted to prove and show Chi everything he was good at.

Chi buckled her hips once just to watch Jack's whole body stiffen and tremble as he desperately tried not to move his cock even an inch. If he disobeyed her orders she would push him and his cock away without a second thought, leaving aching and painfully horny. He didn't doubt that for a moment. Chi was just that the kind of women and he loved it, no matter how much it felt like torture at times.

Her teasing him, with grinding her hips and buckling against him, he felt like he was going insane, it was already driving him crazy, feeling her pussy grow wetter and warmer around his cock and keep himself from moving. He tried distracting himself with feeling up her body, while licking and kissing her neck, but not sucking, he was not allowed to leave marks.

Just when Jack thought he was going to snap, Chi's hair brushed against his check her hot breath against his ear as she whispered "you can move" The dark empress barely finished what she was saying before he started moving. Jack moaning in relief as he fucked her amazing pussy, which squeezed around his cock perfectly, and was so wet he had no trouble thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes, Jack" Chi moaned wrapping her legs around his hips, when Jack gained enough sense again to aim his throbbing cock into her sweet spot.

Jack figured Chi must have been feeling generous this night as she didn't hold herself back, and cam moments before he hit his climax spraying his warm cum into her even hotter pussy. There was no worry of Chi getting pregnant as she had given up the ability to bear children when she gave up her soul and humanity.

Both panted hard, sweat on both their bodyies, starting at each other, then Chi unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Meaning she was not seeking around round at least for now. Jack pulled out and laid next to her as he recovered from the aftershocks of his pretty intense climax.

When he gained feeling in his legs again, he got up and grabs warm wash clothes from her connecting bathing room, though his walk was a little staggered. Jack also swore he saw Chi smirking as she watch him. Once back he washed both of them down not touching Chi in any sexually for that would surly get him punished for touching her **that way** without permission.

Chi then gathered herself under the covers leaving the sheets open for Jack to climb in. A few times she didn't do this and Jack knew; after the first time that happened, he was to gather his clothes and leave. To say the least, Jack was happy this wasn't one of those nights.

He got under the sheets snuggling closer to Chi before lying down, but making sure in keeping enough distance so they wouldn't touch. Chi quiet literally kicked him out of bed the first time he tried to cuddle with her. Chi even lay with her back facing him, but for Jack that was alright because her dragon tail would possessively wrap around his waist, and that was enough to make him smile before drifting to sleep.


End file.
